So What If I'm Not A Good Girl!
by MadHatterLilith
Summary: Aiko sure as hell doesn't live up to her nick name, Yoshiko, meaning good child. She smokes, skips school, picks fights, swoons over her teacher and old friend, sneaks off, and even steals!She wants to be an actress and though it seems like her only friend and first love supports her,he has a hidden agenda. Oh, and did I mention the stalker who dresses like a clown?KilluaXOCXHisoka
1. Not 'Yoshiko'

**Lilith: I felt like writing another HisokaXOC fanfic so I started writing this. i'm aware that I may have made several mistakes and some people will be OOC but it's the way that I write them so there's no point in complaining about it! **

**Are any of you fans of STARISH?! If so please tell me! I love Syo! he's soooo cute!  
**

**I'm also a fan of Ren and the others...especially Tokiya.**

**Oh, I own nothing. If I did, it would be...a bit more romantic and have more scenes with nude Hisoka! **

**Anyway, let's move on!**

* * *

**So What If I'm Not A Good Girl? **

**by:**

** MadHatterLilith**

* * *

**Chapter One: Not 'Yoshiko'  
**

* * *

** Aiko's POV:  
**

* * *

"Yoshiko-san! Aiko Yoshiko!" A girl yelled at me. I glanced over my shoulder, wondering just who wanted to ruin my great lunch break. "You can't smoke at school!" I sighed. Another one of them.

They wanted me to be a good girl. My parents, I mean. That's why they named me Aiko. It means love child, which was pretty much what people thought I was. A child that resulted from the love of my parents.

But they couldn't be more wrong.

My nickname, Yoshiko, was given to me by my mom, back before things went wrong and before I turned into who I am now. But now...It's a bit of a joke to anyone and everyone who knows me; even if only by reputation.

"Shut up, you're annoying." She flinched as I spoke. I guess she didn't expect to hear me talk at all. "Man, I knew that I chose the wrong day to come to school..." I sat up, crushing my last cigarette against the wall of the school.

"I-I'm not scared of you, just so you know! You act tough but you're really not are you?" She tried to control her shaking as she spoke and I could feel a smirk spread across my face. "You can't even make friends!"

That's when I started laughing.

"I, unlike you, don't need to be socializing and gossiping for hours on end to feel like there's somewhere I belong. I don't need someone to tell me who I am and what me good points, as well as my faults, are. I think I can do that's something I can manage that by myself.

I smiled at her, but she'd have to be a total idiot, way more than I thought at first, to believe it was real. "Thanks anyway for trying to keep me from slowly killing myself at a young age. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be lea-"

"Oh, Aiko-chan!" I heard a man say in a gentle voice. I turned and my heart started to race. "You've been skipping class lately and I got a bit worried about you..." He smiled warmly at me and my face began to feel hot.

It was Shima-sensei. I grew up with him in a small rural town. He was always looking after me. I guess you could say that we were childhood friends since he's only four and a half years older than me. He's also my homeroom teacher.

"Shima-Sensei...?" I tried to hide my blush but just knowing that he had been worried made me smile.

He looked at me disapprovingly when he saw the mark that my cigarette made on the wall. "Aiko, how many times have I told you to call me Shima? And smoking is illegal for minors!" I suddenly felt slightly ashamed of what I had spent twenty day's worth of lunch breaks on doing.

But only slightly.

"So what? You know I don't see any fun in anything legal...Shima-kun." I hesitated before saying his name. He continued to scold me but he looked kinda pleased that I had said his name.

When he finally finished telling me why I shouldn't smoke, he took a deep breath. "Aiko, do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" I guess he saw the slightly afraid and worried look on my face because he laughed. "Don't worry, I'm sure the food will be edible!"

I laughed. "I'm sure it will be...as long as you don't make it." I looked down at my phone. "class is starting so you better run! I'll be there!" I smiled and he smiled back before rushing off.

"You..." I heard the girl say and I looked at her. "You like Sensei? " My face became even more hot and I sighed.

"It's not really your business if I do or not. He and I have been friends for years and we used to live together. He's my only friend..." I looked down and whispered, "Besides, he doesn't see me like that..." I walked off, not wanting to drag the conversation out any further.

It hurt to know that I was so transparent. If he knew then he really just didn't care about my feelings for him. I can't blame him; I'm a student and he's my teacher. And if that's not bad enough, there's the fact that he's older than me. On top of that, my family's a bit...

I walked until I reached that place. It wasn't home, it wasn't sanctuary, and it wasn't a hideout. It was a quiet place where I could practice doing what I love, not caring if my parents approved or not.

It was an abandoned, unused hall, or more accurately, house of mirrors. No one has used it, besides me of course, since the circus burned down in an arson fire six years ago. Everyone pretends to not know who set the fire, but they all know that it was my dad and I who did it. Well, it was only partly my fault cause I was a teenager who was learning how to use matches and lighters, but none the less, it was still my fault.

What role did my dad play in this? He soaked the tents with a flammable, but odorless, substance that reacts to flame much like gasoline would do. When I threw my flame down, it set a tent ablaze and the fire just spread. No one died but it was the start of my bad girl behavior and rebellious streak. It was also when I realized that my family was far from ordinary.

Not that I thought all kids were like me and had...well...I'd rather not say what right now, for parents. That would be strange! I mean, even here, in Yorkshin, it's rather rare to find someone with my family trade! Noshouted outt that I intend to take over it but...

I walked, trying to keep my footsteps light to prevent echos, into the house and faced hundreds of reflections-all of them being me. I smiled and puled something out of my bag. It was a script that Shima wrote for me so I could practice doing tons of roles. He's a talented man and that's only one of the things I love about him.

He's supporting my dream, you see, unlike my parents. They'd rather see me take over their jobs than have me do what I've always want to do-act on a large stage with people smiling up at me, liking me for my performance, not caring who I was, who my parents were and how I acted. Not caring if I was a good girl or a rebel.

I want a future as an actress and this was the best place to practice showing myself my emotions and getting into character. My voice would always resound from the walls and my face would look back at me, full of the emotion of the person that I was now being. It was a wonderful feeling!

But it always ended way too soon.

I'd have to rush home everyday to the same thing that I hated and become myself once more. At least the self that they always saw. The me that I can't stand. Anyway, I rushed through the gates to receive the same greeting as usual.

"Good afternoon, Hime-Sama!" The members of the gang shouted out to me and I sighed.

"Right, right. Whatever." I ignored them. I learned a long time ago that not everyone had Yakuza parents.

So was I a good kid?

Hell no.

So what?!

* * *

**Yeah it's short.**

* * *

**Review Review review.  
**

**Or my evil bunnies will eat you.**

**So if you don't and they come into your view,**

**Don't say I never warned you!**

**~Lilith **


	2. Helped And Heartbroken

**Lilith: Thanks for any and all reviews!  
**

**And now, I am happy to give you chapter two.**

**But first the disclaimer.**

**I don't own HunterXHunter, but I wish I did!**

**Oh, and there's a few love triangles with this one. The main is: KilluaXOCXHisoka.**

**And i may add some more OCs to pair others up with.**

**Yay.**

**Rating may change because of Hisoka and certain themes. If you want me to raise the rating, just PM me or write it in a review. Thanks.**

**Bad language ahead.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Helped and Heartbroken**

* * *

**Aiko's POV:**

* * *

I marched right into dad's and mom's room, demanding an audience with them. I didn't even give a damn that I had interrupted their 'moment'. I had to confirm my dinner reservations with them. I just had to see Shima. That script was the best I ever read- especially for a romance that he wrote. I just had to know what was giving him the inspiration.

"Get some fuckin' clothes on! I need to talk to you guys!" I stormed out of the room, leaving my usually arguing mother and father to put their clothes back on and join me in the main living room.

"I want to stay at Shima's house for dinner!" I announced, getting a rather boring reaction. They looked even uninterested to be honest. I honestly thought they'd be more disapproving of the idea since, you know, I'm their only daughter and I'd be going over to a grown man's house. But they actually sighed!

"That's _all_ you wanted to say?" I looked at them, confused.

"What do ya' mean?!" I asked, making them sigh again.

"There's no danger so why are you telling us. Just leave a note like usual." Dad waved his hand back and forth, pissing me off. "After all, the person in the most danger would be Shima's girlfriend, right?"

Something inside me cracked while something else snapped.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend! He would have told me if he did!" I ran out of the house, not wanting to hear what my parents were going to say next. Shima with a girlfriend...Shima with a girl who wasn't me...I didn't want to hear it!

As I approached the busy road, one I'd have to cross to get to his house, I closed my eyes and my own words rung in my head.

_"He doesn't have a girlfriend! He would have told me if he did!" _I felt a little stabbing feeling as my interself shout back.

_"You never gave him a chance to tell you! You were always skipping his class! You ignored him if he tried to hunt you down in the halls! You never told him that he was your first love! How could he know that it would hurt you?! Why wouldn't he have a girlfriend?!" _

I grabbed my head with my hands and shouted, "Shut up!" Tears were forming in my eyes and I didn't care about any odd stares. I just wanted that voice in my head to stop.

"Miss, are you okay?" Someone asked me and I flinched back when they tried to touch my shoulder. Then I ran, right into the trafic.

I think I know why all my grades are so bad even when I attend school.

I'm an idiot.

The next few seconds were a flash, but I think I saw so electric sparks fly at the cars and felt someone pull my on my arm, getting me out of the street. I had my eyes closed tightly after the electric sparks but I thought I could hear someone chuckle softly and also heard the sounds of a skateboard leaving this area.

I opened my eyes and I was out of the street but no one was there. People on the other side where talking about it and the men and women in the cars were staring at me with wide eyes and open mouths. I was scared to death so I did what was natural.

I started running again until I reached his front door.

He opened the door when I pounded my fist on it, his arm wrapped around the arm of the most lovely girl I had ever seen.

Her hair was blond and curly unlike my straight raven black. Her eyes were a deep blue; the color of sapphires. Mine are violet; the color of amethyst. She wore expensive clothing and make up. I was wearing a plain hoodie and never wore makeup. In fact, I don't think I even own any.

"Aiko, I want to introduce you to Angelica, my girlfriend." The ginger haired teacher said and the thing that had cracked inside of me earlier broke.

* * *

**And that's all for this chapter. See you later.**


	3. A Perverted Stalker Stole my First Kiss

**Lilith: Thanks for any and all reviews! I do want to reply to two in particular.**

**But first the disclaimer.**

**I don't own HunterXHunter, but I wish I did!**

**My answers to 2102032's reviews:**

**For Chapter One:**

**Thank you. I'll try not to get discouraged but getting discouraged easily is one of my worst faults. Thank you for reviewing!  
**

**For Chapter two:**

**Hisoka played one small part in that too. He watched and kinda encouraged Killua to be there in the fist place. Well, you'll see what I mean ****later**. And I think it has to do with ingesting large quantities of coffee and skipping sleep for a few days at a time. Destructive but very helpful for writing! And if it is, I'm glad I don't smoke! A few people close to me do but I'm encouraging them to stop. And a review is a review either way! And I'm glad you reviewed! And you don't have to say please cause I'm going to update anyway! :) 

* * *

**ADD ME ON FACEBOOK: Lilith Hatter**

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Perverted Stalker Stole My First Kiss **

* * *

**Aiko's POV:**

* * *

At that point I think some part of me was angry, another was plotting revenge, and yet another part of me was planing the perfect murder. In other words?

I was PISSED.

Imagine this:

The man you love, the man you've loved for years, invites you over for what you hope will be a romantic dinner which will start forbidden romance you've been hoping to have since he became your teacher at your high school. but now that you're there, and nearly died in the process of getting there, you find that he may have only wanted to introduce you to his lovely girlfriend-a beauty you could never win against if you were going to use looks to compete for him.

Imagine how'd you feel. Imagine how much it hurt. That's how I feel, so can you really blame me for wanting to kill someone? Or for being pissed off?

Thought not.

But you know, I'm not going to let it show for now.

I smiled at her. "I would say that it's nice to meet you, but as I couldn't give a flying fuck disguised as a cow dancing with a chicken and soaring with all the fairies, that'd be a lie! My parents told me only to lie when it's in front of a judge, lawyer, or my future spouse and you aren't any of those things so I see no point in pretending to like you and care who you are."

My gosh...Shima's face...Priceless! He was gaping at me as his girlfriend looked offended. "How dare you! You do know who I am, don't you?!" She yelled and I sighed.

"If you were listening to what I was saying you'd know that I don't give a damn. Now may I come inside? I almost died getting here and caused a bit of a scene back there so I, personally, would love to be invited in!" I smiled warmly at Shima. "Hello, Shima-kun! Mother and Father send their best and wish you the best of luck with your job or some crap like that."

"Aiko-chan...You should be more careful! Your knee is bleeding!" He grabbed my hand, dragging me into the house. I could feel the heat rising to my face and my heart rate shot up. He pushed me down into a comfy chair and rolled up my pant's leg. When he saw my knee, he winced. "It's just a scrape but we should still clean it out..."

My head ways spinning but I know I said something, though it was more like "Eephe'swaytooclosetomeI'mgonnafreakoutsomeonehelp me." than my usual "Ah, it's nuthin'. Don't worry 'bout it." Thank god he didn't hear it. As he ran off to get some medicine I tried to breathe normally.

His girlfriend looked at me, her eyes full of hate. She reached for a small green box on the table. I looked at her and felt slightly surprised. "You smoke, Angelica? I thought that Shima hated people who smoke...I thought that was why he was so distant lately..." I started with a simple question but for some reason I just let my thoughts slip out of my mouth.

She turned her head to me. "You too? You're awfully young to start ruining your lungs..." She flashed me a small smile. "And he does. To be honest, I'm not sure if he knew until today." She winked and I couldn't help but giggle.

"You look like a good woman but you have some bad habits too, huh?" I smiled, examining my knee.

"Nah not 'some', only about 50 to 60, I guess." She shrugged and I chuckled.

"Try having 90, including the bad habit of falling for guys who you can't be with and guys who already have a girlfriend." I tried not to meet her eyes and she laughed.

"So how long have you loved Shima?" She asked and I looked down at my hnds.

"A couple of years...And you?" I asked he and she laughed hysterically.

"Never. I just want to 'play' if you get my meaning. I just want to ruin the chance for other girls and once I'm bored with him, I'll leave him!"

I snapped when Shima came back into the room with a bottle of disinfectant and band aids. I didn't glare at her. I didn't hit her. I just stared and smirked. "So he's nothing to you then? How long do you intend to keep him? Because he's the type who never gets over heartbreak. You just want to hurt him and that's why..." I took the bottle of disinfectant, stood up, shocking my first love even further.

"I hate you, miss Angelica. I always will. You made an enemy you'll wish you'd never even met. You'll always look over your shoulder and feel the need to run because my family is always watch the people we hate. Oh, and being yakuza is a bit of an advantage for them. You'll never find help because no one will want to give a woman like you any. Because you are now an enemy of the Kasanoda family."

I walked gracefully over tho her and poured the bottle of peroxide over her head. "I suggest you run."

"Y-you don't think I'm scared of a girl like you?!" She yelled and Shima laughed, pulling a few fingers through his ginger hair.

"Yeah, you do look like it. And you'd be wise to do as she says." He glared and I waved my hand in the air.

"Cya, lovebirds." I chucked and skipped happily out of the apartment, not really caring that I hadn't eaten and that it was getting late.

When I approached the bus stop, someone bumped into me, pushing me into the path of the bus. But luckily, as the bus was still approaching a stranger pulled me back by my elbow.

"Do you have something for nearly dying in the street? You really like nearly getting killed huh?" It was a man's voice and I didn't even look at him before I yelled.

"I do not! And I don't need your help!" I heard him chuckle and my heart stopped when he said,

"Miss Aiko, don't waste the life that the shota assassin saved this morning."

"S-shota assassin?! Wait, you know who helped me?! I turned to him and my breath was taken from me. He was...amazing. Almost perfect in a way.

"Yup~! You know, I'm waiting for my payment." He said in that mesmerizing voice.

"For what?" I asked.

"For saving your life."

"Why should I pay you?" I was perplexed.

"Because I saved your life. Because I've watched over you for a year or two. Nevermind, I'll just take it."

Before I had a chance to protest, his lips were pressed against mine.

A perverted stalker, who was until today, a perfect stranger, well he still is, stole my first kiss today. Well, damn.

My life never gets boring does it?

* * *

**Reviews will get you virtual hugs and cookies.**


	4. My Decision For MotherXWhat's Going On

**Lilith: Thanks for any and all reviews!**

**But first the disclaimer.**

**I don't own HunterXHunter, but I wish I did!**

**My answers to 2102032's, xXGrayGuitar14Xx, and Black. Chain. Of. Alice.'s reviews:**

******2102032:**

******1) Thanks for another review! I luvs ya, buddy! Jk, kinda. And yeah, maybe she was. I wouldn't know, I'm just the madteenager who created her...hehe. I know he's strange but I like the strange type...and he's smexy. Haha, even a girl with a boyfriend's sayn' that! ;)**

******Don't cry! I liked writing it too. **

******2)I've been working on a chapter for my other HisokaXOc fanfic and I've been really absorbed in my games and stuff like that. Plus I'm trying to get my aunt, who doesn't approve of my social life or my fan fiction writing (Or love for boyXboy pairings), to let me have a birthday party this October. Here's your cookies! **

*******throws cookies at you* **

******Just take em all! *********hugs you***

******And your virtual hug!********Wahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! ********That was my evil plan to get you to review all along! (Total lie)**

**************Black. Chain. Of. Alice.:**

**************My friend! *hugs you back* It's been too long! Way too long! How are you? I missed you!**

**************It's totally okay! I missed my close friend though... :(**

**************And haha, I intended it to be like that!**

**************WE HAVE THE SAME TASTE IN VIRTUAL GUYS TOO?! AMAZIN'! *o***

**************Actually, I enjoy your babbling! It's not stupid because it's fun to read and it makes me laugh or smile when I check my email.**

* * *

**ADD ME ON FACEBOOK: Lilith Hatter**

**I'm going to add pictures of the charectors in my posts soon!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: My Decision For MotherXWhat's Going On Here?**

* * *

**Aiko's POV:**

* * *

What. The. Hell.

I felt his lip against mine and suddenly I felt light headed, dizzy, pukey, weak in my knees, and also felt like I had lost all my hope for my future.

You know how in anime, for example, in episode 5 of Uta No Prince Sama, when Syo-kun's soul left his body? It's like that. I remember punching him in the gut before the world just faded out and...

Well, I guess I passed out because the next thing I remember was being curled up on the doormat of my house with no memory of how I got there or why I was there at all. I pounded on the door for an hour before my parents stopped thinking that I was that annoying paper boy who comes by to flirt with my dad. He was cute but gay and into older men.

Well, not that I really mind cause I really love Shima. It all started that day when he saved my life when I almost drowned. That was a day that marked my life forever. My fear of large bodies of water started, I met him and fell in love, and had my fifth birthday. He was on a trip with his grandmother and after she died of a heart attack, he ran from the funeral and saw me struggling to breathe. I pulled me out and ran to get help. After help came, he never left my side, not even once.

When I opened my eyes his sleeping face was the first thing I saw. He looked so peaceful, and as I watched him sleep I remembered what he had done. I kissed his forehead and whispered, "Thank you."

Anyway, that's enough about my past. Back to the present.

"Aiko, why don't you try the Hunter Exam this year? I hear that they're doing it so folks around here can easily join it too this year since so many people demanded it." My mother, Yumi, asked me as I shoveled my breakfast down my throat, determined to finish quickly so I could ask eyewitnesses what had happened to me yesterday.

"The what exam?" I asked after I washed down all the food with a cold cup of water.

"The Hunter Exam! Please tell me that my own daughter's not that dumb!" She looked at me with pity in her eyes. "After all, the man I would have married if not for Shizu was a very well known hunter! Ging Freecss!" She sighed dreamily. "I really liked that young lad. But I fooled around with Shizu and got pregnant with you..." She sighed again, but sadly this time. "And he found someone else too, I suppose."

"Hunter Exam, huh...Doesn't that thing have high death rates? Do you really want to send your daughter into that?" I asked her, half-jokingly. I knew what the exams were, of course. It was kinda my dream to become a Hunter as a kid but then I found acting which became my new dream.

She laughed and gave me a rare, affectionate smile. "I know you can do it. After all, you've beaten over half of the school gang leaders in the area and made them beg for mercy. Even when they had weapons and you were barehanded. By the way, Aiko, your mother's proud of you." She dropped to a whisper just so my father wouldn't hear.

"Even if you're acting instead of becoming the heir." She suddenly hugged me. "I know I never tell you but, even if you weren't a child i intended on having, I love you so much and I want the best for you. Becoming a hunter will provide funds to not only put you in the best acting school there is, but also to fix this family. So I can split with your father without worrying that it will put my young daughter in danger." Her eyes were starting to tear up and I hugged her back.

"I know. I was half joking, mom..." I whispered in her ear. "I also understand why you're afraid of dad and stay with him even though you don't love him. I understand, so don't cry." I raised my voice slightly so dad could hear me. "You know, I think I will enter that Hunter Exam thing. It sounds like more fun than fighting the same guys over and over again."

I heard my father's approving grunt from another room as I stood up and rushed to my room to change. I threw my dirty clothes on my floor, not really caring what happened to them and pulled on another shirt and shorts. I also pulled on my favorite pair of gray shoes. My outfit might not match but who gives a damn?

"Mom, I'm going to pack and head out for the Hunter Exam the day after tomorrow, okay?" I said as I pulled on a jacket. She was standing at the door, trying not to cry.

"Mmhm...Be safe..." She said as I opened the door and rushed out the house, ignoring the greetings and farewells of the other guys in the family.

The first person I'd interrogate: Shima.

I met up with him about an hour before the pervert appeared and it even happened a short way away from his house. So maybe, just maybe, he saw something, anything, that would explain all of that.

It was worth a shot, right?

"Let's see...It's going to be a long walk because it's too early for the buses so... Maybe I should think about this whole Hunter Exam thing a bit more. After all, I might die there..." I sighed. "You know what? Nevermind. I'll worry about this if I die there!" Since it was still early, I was talking to myself and not watching where I was walking.

And I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing because I bumped into the very person I wanted to see. Literally.

"Shima-kun! Good morning! I'm sorry for bumping into you like that! I just wanted to talk to you actually about yester-"

He cut me off before I could finish what I was saying. "Hunter Exam? That makes sense. You really always were the coward so it makes sense that you'd want to run away now, since I know all about you and that guy. Have you told him yet? After all, he'll miss you, won't he?" He turned his head, making eye contact, only to give me a bone chilling, hateful glare.

"W-what? Who are you talking about?" I backed away, frightened. I had never seen like him like this.

"You know what I mean. You've alway known who I am, haven't you? And you didn't want her getting too close because you want to be one to turn me into the police. You traitor. If you tell anyone what you know, you'll end up like the others." He said, nothing like his usual self.

"What's going on here...?"I whispered as tears welled up in my eyes. It was the first time I was really afraid of a man, especially when that man was Shima, so the tears just dropped from my eyes while I did nothing to stop them.

I guess I had really bad luck because as I stood there, tears pouring from my eyes, I got hit in the back by a skateboard, which pretty much flew at me from behind.

"OWWW!" I yelled, falling on the ground. This time my tears weren't because of Shima because, well, not sure if you know this but, getting hit by flying skateboards really, really hurts!

"Oh, crap! Gon, let's run!" I heard a young boy's voice, half filled with laughter, half filled with panic.

"We can't, Killua! We have to say that we're sorry to her!" It was another young boy, who was most likely the culprit, because his voice sounded like that of a guilty person.

"But, Gon.." The boy called Killua half whined. "Wait, that's a girl? It's dressed like a guy though...Maybe it's the same thing as Kurapika!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm a guy?!" Another boy yelled at that Killua person. "And you should say sorry! You hurt her!"

"Kurapika's right, kid." An older man said. When I turned around to see who was talking, my eyes were greeted by the following:

1) 2 adorable Shotas

2) An "it"

3) A man who looked like he was in his mid twenties.

I let a small laugh escape pass my lips before I groaned.

I needed a smoke real bad. Too many strange events in one day.

_"Oh, God, I know I've always been sceptical about your existance but if you really do exist, please explain all of this or let me have a smoke!" _I thought silently, wishing I was eighteen and not broke.

"Wait a second, you're..." One of the shotas, Killua (I Could tell by the voice), stared at me, eyes wide in recognition.

"You know me?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, I saved you from dying in a traffic accident yesterday." He said, surprised.

"Eh?" Was the only thing that passed my lips at that moment.

* * *

**To be continued...Maybe. (Just kiddin'. It will be.)**

**See you guys now. **

**Put your opinions in the magic box of reviews.**


	5. As the World Falls Down

**Lilith: Thanks for any and all reviews!**

**But first the disclaimer.**

**I don't own HunterXHunter, but I wish I did! And I also don't own David Bowie's song, "As The World Falls Down"**

**Killua may be OOC. Same with Hisoka.**

* * *

**ADD ME ON FACEBOOK: Lilith Hatter**

**I'm going to add pictures of the character/s in my posts soon!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: As the World Falls Down**

* * *

**Aiko's POV:**

* * *

"Uh...Thanks, I guess...Killua, right?" I asked and he turned slightly red.

"Yeah, no problem. And I'm sorry for Gon's screw up that made the skateboard fly at you." He looked away and I smiled. He was freaking adorable!

"It's okay! I'm tough!" I exclaimed before letting out my best evil laugh, which was a total fail due to my coughing right in the middle of it.

"Great, we meet a cute girl but she's insane!" The man who looked like he was in his twenties grumbled and I shot him a glare.

"I'm the daughter of a two yakuza families. I'm not cute. Call me that again and you'll suffer severe consequences." I smiled coldly. "My name's Aiko Kasanoda, heir to the Kasanoda and Yukimura families. You know those names, don't cha'? They're quite famous." I then grinned. "By the way, you got any cigarettes? I ran out."

"I don't smoke and neither should you!" He snapped. "It'll cost you a fortune!"

"Wow, I'm touched someone's not telling me how it'll k-" I started to say but was cut off.

"And it'll ruin your lungs!"

"There it is..."I sighed. I turned to the 'it'. "Hey, trap, do you have some money and a fake id I can use?"

"No." The trap, Kurapika, said.

"Bummer. Let's get coffee, you guy's treat." I said and skipped into the nearest maid cafe. To my surprise the shotas followed me and the other two followed the shotas.

"Welcome, masters!" A maid greeted them and I grinned. The 'trap', Kurapika, blushed, the older man grinned, Killua just ignored him and the spiky haired Gon just smiled as they made their way to my table.

"Woah, woah, too many people. Old man, you sit at the table behind us." I pointed at the older man wearing the cheap suit.

"What the hell? My name is Leorio, not old man!" He glared at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Oreo." I said and turned my attention to Killua. "So, why'd you save me? We were strangers up til now."

His cheeks turned a light pink and I could barely hold back my giggles. He really was too cute! "I...used to be an assassin. I hated it. And that's part of it I guess. I didn't want someone to die if I could help it. And then there was the fact that Hisoka called me out there and didn't show up. After I left the scene, I got another call from him, asking me if I had met you."

He looked me in the eyes, no longer blushing, and asked, totally serious, "Just who is Hisoka to you?"

"Hisoka? Who's that?" I asked, sipping my coffee before eating a spoonful of my parfait. "I don't think I know him so he's nothin' to me." Just after those words left my lips, my phone rang and everyone heard my "Dirty Mind" ringtone. I turned a deep red and hid my face as I answered it.

"Hello?" I whispered as Killua laughed.

"Well, well. Nice ringtone, miss Aiko. But I really wish you wouldn't say that I'm nothing to you. It hurts my feelings..." I swear I could hear the person on the other side pouting.

"Who is this?" I already knew before I asked. It was the man who stole my first kiss. "Are you that man from yesterday...Hisoka?"

"Yes~! You really are clever, aren't you? Not that it wasn't easy to figure out anyway. But your IQ is rather higher than most people's. Ai-chi, may I call you that? Well, you're really cute when you blush! You should do it more often."

"Are you drunk or always like this, stalker?"

"It's called a personality, dear Ai-Chi." I heard him chuckle.

"You've got a messed up one then. You should return it and see if you can get your money back." I grinned and I heard him laugh.

"You know, I enjoyed that kiss from yesterday, even though roundhouse kicked me when that ginger teacher of yours is anyway? That Takanashi Shima...is a murderer and a scientist who uses humans as lab rats. That's the type of man your beloved is. A murderer. Really, your taste in men is...strange to say the least, don't you think?" I could hear the smile in his words as I realised something frightening.

If what he was saying was true then Shima's behavior made sense.

"Liar...That can't be true. Shima's not that type of man..." My voice was trembling just as much as my body as I tried desperately to speak like I usually did so I could act like I didn't care. What's wrong with me today? Usually it came naturally and I'd be the cool headed person I always was. But today...I felt weak and helpless!

"Aiko?" Killua said before snatching my phone from my hand. "Who is this and why are you making Aiko cry?"

I opened my mouth to protest, to say that I wasn't, but not only did my voice not come out but I also felt one of my tears hit my hand. _"Huh? Why am I..." _I thought. _"Why am I crying? I haven't cried in twelve years!"_

"Hisoka?! But She said she didn't know you!" Killua suddenly said in a sharp voice. He looked at me in disbelief, almost as if he thought I had lied. But there was almost a hint of hurt in his eyes...I wonder why? He and I only just met so why would he really care?

I just don't understand at all...What's happening to my life? To the life I dreamed about? To the life I was so happy with?

_"I don't understand...Why is this happening? Why now?" _I thought, almost...afraid? An emotion I hadn't felt for 12 years on the day I last cried and the first time I saw someone get killed by my father. Why was I feeling this now? And why is my heart hurting so much?

"Someone...stop this...Give me back my life..." I muttered and no one heard.

* * *

**Killua POV:**

* * *

It makes no sense to me! Why would Hisoka be interested in her? She's just a normal girl with unusual family!

And why does it bother me so much? I've been like this since I saved her! She's always on my mind and I don't get it. I didn't even talk to her that day. I didn't even really know why every part of my mind screamed, "Save her!" when I saw her that day. I know I told her I just didn't want to see someone die if I could help it but that's just all lies.

I just acted without thinking.

And after that, I'd be talking with Gon and for no reason, she'd cross my mind. The way she had her eyes closed so tightly as if expecting to get hit, the way her skin was so warm when I grabbed her, the way she was breathing slowly and calmly, the way that it felt so natural to just reach out and grab her to pull her close, the way I couldn't help chuckle at the way she looked so surprised even with her eyes closed so tightly...

I'd sit down to eat some chocolate or ice cream and she'd just rise to the surface of my mind. I'd wonder, _"Does she like chocolate too?" _or think, _"She was kind of cute, wasn't she?"_ It made no sense to me but it just happened. I couldn't stop it from happening either!

"Damn it all..." I cursed and Hisoka heard me and laughed.

"Don't worry she had no idea it was me~! To her I was just a random perverted stalker who kissed her!" I heard him chuckle as my eyes widened. "Please note, I said _was_. She knows who I am now...at least my name and appearance."

"You...kissed her?" I felt angry and, for some reason, bothered by it.

"I believe I just told you that. You really should listen more often, Shota Assassin Killua-kun." His voice was cold and gave me the chills.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped and heads turned to us and my...friends, Kurapika, Old Man (Leorio), and Gon looked slightly embarrassed. I didn't feel guilty about making a scene. I just wanted answers from Hisoka.

"Why her? Why are you going after Aiko?! She doesn't know how to use her Nen and she's not tough like Gon! She's just a girl! Stop trying to ruin pure people!" I yelled, letting my feelings out. "Don't treat her like a toy! She's...my new friend. That means that she's under my protection. Touch her and I will do anything and everything within my power to kill you."

I didn't even try to stop the words as the left my mouth. Gon looked at me in surprise but smiled the way he does on the rare occasion that he knew something I had no idea about. You know, the only look Gon has that annoys me.

"Have a nice day, Pedo Clown." I smiled in a way that was too cheerful and threatening to be true as I hung up. After a few minutes, I turned to Aiko who was making a really strange and ugly face. "Woah, Aiko! What's wrong?! You're making this really ugly face!"

She let out a deep breath she had been holding in and she looked at me with teary eyes. "I don't know how to stop crying! You calling me your friend made me really happy and I've decided to just confront Shima about what that man said when I get back home...I've...never had a friend who wasn't Shima and if it's true...you're my only friend in this world then, Killua. Even though we've barely only met...Damn!" She wiped at her eyes and I felt my heart stop for a moment.

She was like me, like I was before meeting Gon.

I opened my mouth to speak and one of the employees, sensing that things had calmed down, started to play a song I was familiar with.

_"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes._

_I'll place the sky...within your eyes."_

Without thinking I grabbed Aiko's hand and pulled her to the center of the cafe. "May I have this dance?" I asked, feeling slightly warm in the cheeks. She looked at me with shiny, wide eyes before nodding.

_"There's such a fooled heart, beatin' so fast. In search of new dreams...A love that will last, within your heart._

_I'll place the moon...within your heart."_

I looked into her eyes, heart racing, and smiled. _"She's so unusual...to be this lovely and not realise it. And we have the same eyes but hers are kinder. If she doesn't feel half as embarrassed as I do then she must not be human! This is embarrassing! Embarrassing...but nice..." _I thought and sure enough, her face was aflame.

_"As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill is gone...Wasn't too much fun at all._  
_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou...as the world falls down."_

When she stumbled, I caught her and smiled again. "Hey, your tears stopped."

_"Falling. Falling down. Falling in love..."_

I froze for a moment as those words rang in my mind. But only for a moment because I shrugged of the uneasy feeling they gave me.

There was no way in hell.

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

* * *

He was right. I had stopped crying because I felt so happy...It was strange.

_"I'll paint you mornings of gold. I'll spin you Valentine evenings. Though we're strangers 'til now,_ w_e're choosing the path between the stars._

_I'll leave my love...between the stars."_

I looked at Killua closely, realizing that he wasn't as much of a Shota as I thought. He was actually almost as tall as me and he wasn't just cute. He was kind of handsome too.

_"As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill is gone...Wasn't too much fun at all._  
_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou...as the world falls down."_

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, worn out from crying but soon the mood was ruined when the last person I wanted to see walked through the door.

"Shima...?" I saw him from the corner of my eye and for some reason, I didn't move or try to explain anything, I just continued to dance with Killua, totally at peace.

_"Falling...As the world falls down._

_Falling...As the world falls down._

_Falling, falling, falling, falling in love_

_As the world falls down. Falling, falling, falling, falling, falling in love...As the world falls down._

_Makes no sense at all._  
_Makes no sense to fall._

_Falling, as the world falls ...falling in love..._  
_As the world falls down. Falling, falling falling in love..._  
_As the world falls down."_

It was the first time I ever chose friends over my love. After all, it was the first time I ever could. And besides, right now...

I wish I had fallen for Killua instead of Shima. Or someone like him.

* * *

**Romantic, huh? I want to play that at my wedding if I ever get married.**

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Wanna murder me in my sleep?**

**Tell me in a review!**


	6. Weirdo

**Lilith: Thanks for any and all reviews!**

**But first the disclaimer.**

**I don't own HunterXHunter, but I wish I did! **

**Killua may be OOC. Same with Hisoka.**

* * *

**ADD ME ON FACEBOOK: Lilith Hatter**

**I'm going to add pictures of the character/s in my posts soon!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: I Hate You But I Love You**

* * *

**Aiko's POV:**

* * *

As the song ended, I looked over at Shima. Killua quickly let go of my hand and I turned my attention back to him.

"Thank you, Killua." I said, smiling, and kissed him on the cheek. He just stared into my eyes for a second and I turned to walk up to Shima who's eyes were filled with a mixture of fear, hate, affection, anger and jealousy.

"So, that's what you've been up to, Aiko?" He said, and I could hear some hate in his voice. I simply stared right back into his eyes. "You've been fooling around instead of obeying your father's wishes and training to succeed him?! And what about your education?!"

"Yeah, what about it, Sensei?" I smiled letting a bit of my other self slip through my usual wall. "Are you going to teach me how to use human beings as lab rats?" He looked at me, shocked and I just smiled. "Yes, I know all about it. It made me start to wonder..." I dropped the smile for a smirk. "What happened to the girls who disappeared all those years ago? Did they have anything in common?"

I savored the look on his face and was only slightly surprised when he started chuckling. "Aiko, if you're going to be talking to me with Kyoko, just make it a full turn not part of the way. Here, take the glasses." He handed them to me and with slightly trembling hands, I put them on. As soon as I blinked, the world went black.

* * *

**Kyoko's POV:**

* * *

"Shima, it's been awhile! How ya' been?! Judging by the things that weak squirt was saying, it seems you've been up to a lot of interesting stuff lately." I said, getting odd looks from the kids she had been hanging with.

"I've been well. I just wanted to see you so badly, my lady..." He bowed in front of me like he always did. He and I were...a little bit more than lovers.

I'm Kyoko, Aiko's other self. When she turns into me she remembers nothing. I always remember though and I always try to keep her safe by making her tougher and tougher. Since we have the same body, I can have Shima try to kill me with poisons and such to build immunity. At first, just existing was enough but now, I want to live! I want to be independent.

"That's why those children were killed." I heard myself whisper, smiling insanely. "They were sacrifices for a greater cause! My cause...my rebirth!" I laughed and Shima smiled at me. "Shima, when the suitable host is found, you can kill Aiko. She'll have no worth to me...unless you prefer her over me?" I looked at him in disgust when his eyes widened.

"Of course not! My heart has always only been yours, my lady!" He shook his head. "It's just...I've known her so long that it'd be hard for me to kill her...And besides, she's rather brilliant, maybe you could keep her just in case you want to use her mind..." He looked up at me almost pleadingly.

"Disgusting. You care for her?" I saw him as he tried desperately to keep his face and eyes from betraying him.

"I just...I started all of this to save her. It feels like I'd be betraying everything I stand for by killing her..." He stuttered and I kicked him.

"You're my pet, remember? Act like it. Don't defy your master." I growled and smirked. "Or did you blindly agree to be my playtoy because you wanted to help her? Because you_ love_ her?" I laughed, clutching my stomach as I did. "That's hilarious."

"I-" He started to say and I kicked him as hard as I could, making him cough up some blood.

"Shut up. You're just trash, you hea-" I yelled but was cut off when something whizzed past my ear, cutting my cheek. My glasses fell to the floor and my own consciousness faded into the far back of Aiko's mind.

* * *

**Aiko's P.O.V.**

* * *

"What was I doing?" I asked, looking around as warm blood rolled down my left cheek. I looked at Killua, Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio to see their wide eyes staring right back at me. I looked down to see the person I love struggle to get back on his feet and pull out a gun. Then I looked around to see what had cut my cheek.

In the wall behind me was a poker card, the ace of hearts. Somehow it had cut through the wooden walls of the shop. I wondered who had thrown it, not really because I wanted to know how, but so I could avoid crossing them on a bad day.

Wait...something's not right with this...Rewind.

_I looked down to see the person I love struggle to get back on his feet and pull out a gun. _

"Oh shit..." I said, freaking out. I laughed nervously as he pointed it at me.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You can be Aiko or Kyoko and it doesn't matter. You're still the reason those kids died so you should die to atone for that sin." He smiled as he held the gun to my head.

"Really? What about the one who killed them? I mean you, my dear Shima. You can kill me but are you brave enough to kill yourself and strong enough to deal with the fact that you killed them through your whole life?" I asked, smiling angelically. "You can't, can you? You're weak so you feel that killing mne will help you feel stronger. Pathetic. I can't believe I actually loved you."

His eyes widened before he fell over dead, his throat cut by my long fingernails, his heart torn out by Killua, still beating, and poker cards in the back of his head. I heard a chuckle from the entrance of the cafe and stole a glance with a bored expression to have the wind knocked out of me.

It was that pervert from yesterday, and my gosh, he was really damn hot!

"Hello, Gon-kun!" He said with a fake smile and a mischievous tone of voice that made him seem like a liar, no matter what he said. "You too, Ai-Chi." He added and I felt my face go hot.

"D-don't call me that!" I yelled and he ignored me, walking past Shima, past me, past the horrified waitresses, past a very pale Gon, and past a creeped out Leorio to get the card from the wall.

"A present for you, princess." He smiled as he tapped me on the shoulder. He was either fast or I had been spacing out because I didn't even notice him till then. I jumped and turned to face him.

"W-w-what? And don't call me stupid crap like that!" I snapped as he held out a book. Once I saw the title though, I wanted to hug him. "This is...But this hasn't even been released yet! Black Butler volume 15!" I handled it carefully and I looked at the man, Hisoka, with tears in my eyes. "I think I love you. You gave me manga with sexy butlers."

He blinked a few times before chuckling. After a crack of thunder was heard, he left as quietly as he arrived, only stopping to whisper in my ear.

"Happy early birthday, Aiko. We'll meet again."

Killua glared at him as he left and I glanced behind me to see if he was still there.

_How'd he know that my birthday's in two days?_ I thought. _Weirdo._

* * *

**That's all! I have plans for this so stick with me! **

**Review?**


End file.
